


Forewords, by Sherlock Holmes

by Willia



Category: Sherlock (TV), sherlock/doctor who - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Post-Reichenbach, Reichenbach Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willia/pseuds/Willia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not really a crossover, but contains spoilers about Doctor Who series 7. Based on Sherlock, spoiler 2x03. Post-Reichenbach. A few words from Sherlock to John...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forewords, by Sherlock Holmes

And do one more thing for me, Molly. There's a sad doctor, waiting in an empty flat. He's going to wait a long while, so he's going to need a lot of hope. Go to him. Tell him a story. Tell him that if he's patient, the days are coming that he'll never forget. Remind him he went to London and fought criminals, and kind of fell in love with a man who jumped off a building to keep him safe. Tell him he gave hope to the greatest detective who ever lived, and saved his mind from madness !

Remind him : this, is who John Watson is. And this is how it all begins…


End file.
